Użytkownik:ForeverNTM
ForeverSurvivor.ogg Cóż mogę tutaj powiedzieć. Chyba cześć i witam cię na mojej stronie użytkownika? Tak to leci? Plik:Taylor-blank-space-mashable-gif1.gif Tak, cała prawda o mnie w jednym gifie! <3 Więc zacznijmy te wywody o mnie, których pewnie i tak prawie nikt nie przeczyta X3. Ważna rzecz jest taka, że nienawidzę aktualizować mojego profilu... nie cierpię zmieniać avatara i męczy mnie wszystko co wymaga nieco więcej wysiłku. Typowy opis lenia, czyli mnie <3 Jestem chyba w miarę normalnym nastolatkiem, który zainteresował się Totalną Porażką gdy miał 13 lat. Nie oglądałem po polsku Zemsty Wyspy, ponieważ uznałem, że ta seria jest nie warta większej uwagi. :P Ulubiona postać... na dzień dzisiejszy jest nią LeShawna. Dlaczego? Bo jest dla mnie za*ebista! :D Nienawidzę ziemniaków w Totalnej Porażkie. Nie wnoszą oni dla mnie tam nic ciekawego poza tym, że zapychają miejsce ciekawym postacią. A teraz o mnie! Jestem z Bytomia, chodzę aktualnie do liceum, a przyszłości... nie wiem co będę robił. xD Na razie żyję, oddycham, konsumuję i jestem OTAKU. Cóż mogę powiedzieć o anime? Znudziły mnie anime typu szkolna miłość, ecchi i inne badziewia, które są robione tylko i wyłącznie dla kasy. Oglądaj Gintamę! Ona jest zawsze niskobudżetowa i kiedyś powróci na antenę! X3 Ostatnimi czasami jestem zaczytany głównie mangami, przez wzgląd na moją pracę. Czytam z mang prawie wszystko i to sprawia, że w ogóle chcę pisać. Poprawia mi to humor i ogólnie to jest fajne. Moja mangowa domowa kolekcja zbliża się już do 70 mang! Mało? Ale wierzę, że do końca tego roku zapełnie 3 półki w moim domciu. ^_^ Również rysuję. Głównie na komputerze przy pomocy myszki, Paint Tool Sai'a, Photoshopa i innych programów, głównie do obróbki końcowej. Moja fikcja gdzie mogę się wyżyć twórczo to Total Drama Island's Next Top Model inspirowany America's Next Top Model i jego światowymi podróbkami ^_^ (chodź i tak ten program jest, był i będzie ustawiony xD) oczywiście mówię o ANTM... Od pewnego czasu zaczynam się zastanawiać nad tym, czy podoba mi się seria "Igrzysk Śmierci" im więcej czytam blogów, opowiadań, gdzie zawsze wygląda na pozór słaba dziewczyna z Dystryktu 10, 11, 12 to naprawdę zaczyna mnie to nieco odpychać. Przecież w normalnym życiu takie coś było by ewenementem, a w czytając górę opowiadań, wydaje się to codziennością? Dlaczego nie może wygrać postać, która jest do tego od dzieciństwa przygotowywana ja się pytam? Sam wolałbym zobaczyć wygrywającego zawodnika z Dystryktu 1 albo 2. Simsy... podobno ma wyjść The Sims 4... ale jak widzę ceny The Sims 3 to dochodzę do wniosku, że za parę mebli nie warto tego kupować. Proszę was... przecież wszystkie fajniejsze przedmioty można kupić w Store, za cenę Akcesoriów z The Sims 2... dla porównania w akcesoriach z The Sims 2 było po 40/50 przedmiotów do domu. W store dostajesz za tą samą cenę jakiś kurnik i parę rzeczy... bezsensu. Minecraft. Gdy będę miał własne konto w banku to zakupię! Podoba mi się sama postać gdy, gdzie nie trzeba mieć komputera za 2000 zł, żeby gra w miarę dobrze chodziła. Chociaż... ile będziemy czekać na więcej zwierzaków tam? A się rozgadałem. xD I tak tego nikt nie przeczyta, ale to w ramach wiosennych porządków xD Trwające: *Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka *Fallen in Despair *Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Cycle 2 *TD Survivor: Cambodia Zapowiedziane: * Kontynuacja "Totalnej Porażki: Azja konta Afryka" Zawieszone na czas nieokreślony: *Najsłabsze Ogniwo Totalnej Porażki Niepewne: * Kontynuacja "Illness of Souls" Plik:Tumblr_nccuzq2LcL1qja3x0o1_500.gif 500px Plik:Tumblr_nbew3rrDNE1tiilsao1_250.gif Plik:Tumblr_nbew3rrDNE1tiilsao2_250.gif thumb|center|670 px Plik:5fWkOw.gif Plik:23tipl.gif Plik:W92YvM.gif Plik:MCbNFs.gif Plik:Ctw9U6.gif Ulubione Gify z J'Tią! <3 Plik:H0E6Qb.gif Plik:K3wHP2.gif Plik:WbCyGb.gif Plik:FoFpe7.gif Sam seks... ' Plik:XQj8oL.gif ''Cykl Pierwszy; I Love Money - Stars vs. Losers #Arthur #Brooke #Ivan #Aaron #Kathy #Atlantha #Vera #McKey #Venus #Aminet Ameryka Totalnej Porażki - Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka #Henry #McKey #Selisha #Rasel #Arian #Fer #Fatima #Kimberly #Peter #Zach #Allice #Yoanna #Tyson #Gil #Rolanda #Klein #Potato #Tomato #Gustaw #David #Elli #DeMona #Vivian #Mozart #Kuahyin Illnes of Souls #Laura #Don #Cleere #Steave #Dr. Jones #Dyrektor Monn #Ann #Sasha #Prof. Frous #Tyson #Atena #Amira #Kurt #Asthon #Lisa #Luck #Pielęgniarka Clark Seria Fallen in Despair (z Aikko) #Cleo #Amira #Yoshi #Porther #Emilith #Montana #Rasel Serie Vamelii #Henry #Fatima #Selisha #Wide Serie Aikko #Lisa #Catherine #Asthon #Montana #Melissa Serie Rafixa #Neve Serie Justtina #Memo Postacie bez serii: #Caleb #Eufemia #Nathaniel #Tee #Blood #Dariya #Lysandre #Mindi #Alejandro #Beth #Bridgette #Cody #Courtney #DJ #Duncan #Eva #Ezekiel #Geoff #Gwen #Harold #Heather #Izzy ... *I Love Money' Rozpoczęcie: 19.01.2010 Zakończenie: 18.02.2010 *'In The Sea' Rozpoczęcie: 19.02.2010 Zakończenie: 29.03.2010 *'The Shoping Time' Rozpoczęcie: 01.04.2010 Zakończenie: 19.05.2010 *'My Small Restaurant' Rozpoczęcie: 22.05.2010 Zakończenie: 15.09.2010 *'Around The World' Rozpoczęcie: 18.09.2010 Zakończenie: 20.04.2012 *'Ameryka Totalnej Porażki' Rozpoczęcie: 24.02.2012 Zakończenie: 03.06.2012 *'Stars vs. Losers' Rozpoczęcie: 01.05.2012 Zakończenie: 15.11.2012 *'Total Drama Island's Next Top Model' Rozpoczęcie: 24.04.2012 Zakończenie: 10.07.2013 *'Island of Destiny' Rozpoczęcie: 09.06.2012 Zakończenie: TBA *'Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie' Rozpoczęcie: 01.10.2012 Zakończenie: 15.07.2013 *'Illness of Souls' Rozpoczęcie: 20.07.2013 Zakończenie: ??? *'Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka' Rozpoczęcie: 01.09.2013 Zakończenie: ??? *'Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Cycle 2' Rozpoczęcie: ??? Zakończenie: ??? '''Serie z użytkownikiem Jachoo' *'Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo' Rozpoczęcie: 03.05.2010 Zakończenia: 28.07.2010 Serie z użytkowniczką Vamelia *'Najsłabsze Ogniwo Totalnej Porażki' Rozpoczęcie: 06.01.2013 Zakończenie: TBA Serie z użytkownikiem Aikkoxd *'Fallen in Despair' Rozpoczęcie: TBA Zakończenie: TBA Kategoria:Użytkownicy